Live and Let Live
by lilkorea
Summary: Two years after a struggle to keep the world safe, yet again, Yusuke and company must come facetoface with their pasts, and help the lost soul return home. [YYHxRurouniKenshin]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Rurouni Kenshin/ Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. It might be a little confusing for those of you who have not watched or read the entire series of both anime/manga, because this is based five years after YYH ends, and two years after RK Kyoto Arch ends. Of course, this story will mainly involve the canon characters of YYH, and only flashbacks of the fight scenes or encounters with the villains and victims.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One 

Painful Memories Part 1

It had been raining for days, making the training grounds around Genkai's temple too slippery and hazardous. Genkai sat in her dojo hall, calmly sipping tea in front of her television with Jin, Toya, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru, who were laying around the dojo with nothing better to do on a rainy day.

Kurama and Kuwabara are too busy with college to find time to visit the temple, and Hiei was still in Makai, patrolling the lands for humans who have accidentally stumbled into their world. And as for Yusuke…

With the barrier down, and demons able to move freely between the two worlds, Yusuke was appointed as Spirit Detective again. Not only was he to track down demons who have broken the laws of both Reikai and Makai, but also to make regular rounds with the demons who have established themselves in the human society, hiding as normal people, and living as normal people.

It was a full time job (that came with a loaded paycheck) for the reappointed Spirit Detective, nothing could stop him from doing his job. Not even a little rain.

Aside from that, everyone in Genkai's temple, were bored out of their minds. More so to the point where everything is becoming routine.

"AGH! I want the rain to stop already!" Rinku complained, rolling onto his stomach to burry his face into his arms.

"Me too, can't help but feel a little on edge because of it." Jin sighed.

"There's really nothing any of us can do about it." Said Suzuki, fanning himself with a paper fan. "All we can do is just wait it out."

"But that'll be forever!" Rinku whined.

"Shut up," Genkai grunted, "You belly-achin' isn't going to make a difference."

Rinku was about to retort when suddenly everyone felt a foreign jolt of energy coming from the temple gates. In an instant, everyone had hurried out towards the front gate, a feeling of unease settling over them as they reached the gate.

All eyes grew wide with shock when they saw who was emitting the foreign aura. It was Seta Nazumi, former member of the ten swords, crawling onto the base where the temple stood. Her brown hair was matted with dirt and grime, her clothes were dirty and torn, and her body showed abuse.

"Call Yusuke." Genkai said before calmly walking towards the beaten girl in the rain.

The missing murderer has appeared.

Genkai stopped in front of Nazumi, staring down at the poor sight before her. Nazumi didn't lok up to meet the old woman's stare, not because she was ashamed, no…it was because she had no strength left to even lift her head up, because she has now fallen from famish and exhaustion. Genkai's old eyes did not overlook all of the bruises that covered the once blemish-free skin, nor did she miss the fact that Nazumi had a two broken fingers on her right hand, and a broken wrist to go along with it.

"Master Genkai, what shall we do with her?" Touya asked from behind the old woman.

"Have a bed prepared, this girl has suffered trying to get here." Genkai said, noticing the lash wounds on Nazumi's back from whippings. _A misunderstood monster you may have been, but torturing is far beyond what you deserve._

Genkai called for Chuu to come forth and carry Nazumi to one of the spare rooms in the temple. The usually happy drunk gave a sober nod as he walked out into the rain and gently picked up the mutilated girl. Chuu held back a gasp at the sight of Nazumi's flesh, pale with black and purple bruises over many thin cuts.

Chuu followed Genkai into the dry, warm temple and to the spare room that no one bothered using. Jin and Rinku had just finished laying down the futon and beddings when Genkai and Chuu entered the room with the unconscious murderer.

"Get Yukina in here, I'll be needing her help cleaning and dressing these wounds." Genkai said, helping Chuu put Nazumi on the futon with care. "Someone bring me bandages, cloths, medicine, and a bowl of hot water."

Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki both hurried to gather the supplies Genkai had requested for, and minutes later Yukina came hurrying into the room and stopped mid-step into the room after looking at the poor state of Nazumi, the human who threatened her life.

"Yukina, help me get Nazumi out of these clothes." Genkai said, before turning a sharp eye towards the men. "You boys all get out. And get Yusuke to bring his ass over here, _now!"_ Without another word, the men had scattered, leaving the women to do their work in peace.

"Yukina, I know what you're thinking," Genkai began, seeing as how the ice apparition was frozen by the door. "Why are we to help a killer, you must be wondering? She's nothing but a lost child."

"How can you say something like that about someone as cold-blooded as her?" Yukina asked, her eyes strangely dark with hate, which hadn't been seen since she was a prisoner to a human years ago.

"Because a woman named Yumi, Shishio's mistress, told me so herself." Genkai said.

* * *

_Flachback_

* * *

Genkai stood strong, facing the beautiful Yumi, who wore an extravagant kimono that rivaled a high-class geisha. And behind the beautiful queen stood Nazumi, the blood of her victims slpashed upon her face, hands, clothes, and sword. But none of it phased her constant demeanor as that god forsaken smile was still on her young face. 

"Stand aside, that girl behind you is a monster." Genkai said, glaring hard at Yumi.

"I will not." Yumi said in a smooth, sensual voice, making Genkai wanting to gag. "Nazumi is nothing more than a tool at Lord Shishio's disposal."

"She's killed countless of innocent people!" Genkai spat out, "And you stand between us as if protecting a harmless child!"

A coy smile tugged the corners of Yumi's perfect red lips. "That's only because Nazumi _is_ a harmless child. She wouldn't harm a fly unless Lord Shishio commanded her to. Like these people for instance, they would not bow down in submission to Lord Shishio, so he ordered Nazumi to dispose of them. And like a good girl, she did."

_A puppet. That's what that girl is, then. And that damn Shishio is the puppeteer._ Genkai thought, clenching her fists. _That poor child…_

"You see, Nazumi can't express basic emotions, like you and I, all she does is smile. She never gets sad, joyful, angry, remorse…she's the perfect killer." Yumi said, "And killing her is impossible, or at least, it is for you."

"That girl may lack all basic emotions, but a killer is a killer, and deep down in her conscience she knows what she has done is eating away at her very slowly."

"You're wrong, she's nothing but a lost child. But with us, she has been found." Yumi said, turning away from Genkai and gracefully leaving the scene. "Come Nazumi, we have other business to take care of for Lord Shishio."

Genkai and Nazumi locked gazes, a shiver ran down the old woman's back.

"Take care, Master Genkai, because next time, I won't hold back when it comes time to kill you." Nazumi said with a smile before turning to follow her superior.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Nazumi's ruined clothes had all been removed and put aside as Genkai and Yukina bathed and cleaned the girl's abused body. At first, Yukina had looked away from all of the flesh wounds of inflicted mutilation. Torture, as Genkai had guessed before. Nazumi had been tortured, and the fat that she is here, in Genkai's temple, was that she had somehow escaped, and fled to what she must have hoped was sanctuary.

The wounds on Nazumi's front weren't as horrifying as the ones on her back. Her back had received many lash wounds from constant whippings. But nothing on the surface seemed life-threatening, but internally, Genkai was not sure of as of yet.

After cleaning Nazumi and dressing her many wounds, which took up almost all of the bandages they had, and then dressing Nazumi in a clean yukata, they quickly went to work in healing her with their reiki. But Nazumi's body continued to reject their efforts.

It was useless to continue healing Nazumi that way if her body was just going to reject their foreign energy. All that was left was to resort to medications and constant watch. Genkai walked out of the room, wiping her brow after sliding the door behind her shut. Outside the room, the six demons waited to hear the news of the girl's condition.

"Well?" Suzuki asked.

"Well, what?" Genkai grunted, walking down the hall. The six demons followed behind her.

"Well, is she going to live or what?" Rinku asked.

"I'm going to assume that you boys have heard about Nazumi's fragile state of mind from Yusuke." Genkai said with a smirk.

"We have." Said Touya, "Yusuke said something about how she had lacked emotion."

"That's right, and because of that, she'll be fragile to the situation she's gotten herself in." Genkai said, "Her conscience has more than likely surfaced, haunting her with what she has done under Shishio's influence. She knows all of our faces, so it'll be hard for her to coup with her guilt of what she's done to each of us. For all I know, it may cause her to have an emotional breakdown."

"Then what should we do? Just avoid her the entire time she's here?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

"No, we'll have to slowly approach this. Avoiding her would only damage her already fragile psychy, it's best to keep her calm and at ease. Don't bring up Shishio or anything that involves him." Genkai said, "But for now, we'll all take turns wathing Nazumi's condition. Yukina is with her right now, one of you will have to take her place in an hour of so."

"Is her condition that bad?" Jin asked.

"Her body keeps rejecting mine and Yukina's healing energy, and with the few medicine we have, there's little any of us can do." Genkai said.

"Then we should call Kurama," Suzuki suggested, "surely he can make a medicine that will help—"

"—No!" Genkai said immediately without a second thought. Stopping in the hall and sharply turning around to face the six demons. "Kurama may still hold a deep grudge against Nazumi for what she did to Kaito. It's best to keep him in the dark about this for now."

"But—" Chuu began, but was silenced by the look on Genkai's face.

"We understand, Master Genkai." Touya said for everyone, leaving the matter at that.

Genkai nodded her head, turning her back on everyone. "I'll be taking a rest now," she said, "Make sure someone keeps watch over Nazumi's condition throughout the night."

* * *

Yukina dampened a cloth in a bowl of cool water, twisting it to rinse out the extra fluid before placing it on Nazumi's forehead. A fever had suddenly risen, and it just refuses to go down. Even with Yukina's ice power, the fever remained. Along with the fever, Nazumi's breathing had become shaky and uneven. 

Yukina checked the temperature of the wet cloth on Nazumi's head, feeling that it had gotten warm so fast. She removed it to put it in the cool water again.

"Ayu…" came a breathy voice. Yukina looked back Nazumi, seeing that the girl had regained some consciousness. "Is that you…Miss Ayu…?"

_She must think I'm someone else, what should I do?_ Yukina thought.

"You should rest, you're badly hurt." Yukina said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ayu." Nazumi said, "…I'm sorry…I ran away…I must've worried you…"

"I-It's all right." Yukina said softly, but lightly gasped when she saw tears. "W-Why are you crying, Nazumi?"

"Don't people cry…when their hearts hurt…Miss Ayu?" Nazumi weakly asked, her dilussion affecting her. "This feeling…is this what it feels like? To be sad and ashamed…?"

"Yes." Yukina said in a hushed voice, her own eyes beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry…Miss Ayu…I…really am…" Nazumi said, closing her eyes when Yukina placed the cool, dampened cloth on her forehead again. "Is it all right…if I…rest here for a moment?"

A crystalized tear fell onto Yukina's lap. "Yes." She whispered, sensing that Nazumi had fallen back asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story because I won't continue unless I recieve five positive reviews about this story. So if you liked it and wish for it to continue, then submit a review saying that you would like to read more.**

**Won't continue until you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Painful Memories Part 2

Yusuke sat in the train, staring out the window of the passing scenery, on his way to Genkai's Temple. All the while wondering: How can he approach someone who is emotionally unstable?

_Flashback_

Yusuke and his team approached the main building in the center of the once popular hot spring village that was now deserted. At the front door of the old fashioned Japanese building stood a girl dressed in a powder blue and lavender hakama and haori. An empty, pleasant smile on her face as the Rekai Tentai stopped in front of her.

"Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei of the Jagan, and…what a surprise, Minamino Shuichi!" the girl said, her smile ever constant and never wavering.

_That voice…_ Yusuke thought, recognizing it almost instantly. "Be careful you guys, she's the one who almost killed Koenma."

"Hey, yeah, and she was there on the university campus the day Kaito was murdered." Kuwabara said.

"That's because _she's_ the one who murdered him." Kurama said darkly.

"Now really. I'm just a guide today." The girl said, waving her hands in front of her. "See? I carry no weapons." Then, the mood quickly changed as a light breeze blew by them. "Mr. Shishio awaits you in the back. Shall we?"

"We can't move forward by being _careful_." said Hiei.

"Let's go." Yusuke said, the first to follow the girl into the building. The girl led them to a room at the back of the building, sliding the door open for them while still smiling, revealing inside a man, bandaged from head to toe with a beautiful woman sitting next to him, holding a sake bottle.

"So you're Shishio Makoto." Yusuke said.

"Please! '_Mr._ Shishio,' at least. A visitor should have better manners." said Shishio, smoking from a long, slim pipe.

"Not that _your_ manners have been much better." Kurama said.

"Hey," Hiei began, looking side-ways at the girl. "Should you be standing at ease like that? Yusuke could take one leap at Shishio and kill him."

"I'm not worried. Mr. Urameshi, unlike _you_, would never resort to dirty tricks." The girl said.

_Tsk. She sees clearly. _Hiei thought.

"Why did you target this place?" Yusuke asked, "We were told your goal is ningenkai itself, not one or two small villages."

"Onsen." Shishio replied, catching Yusuke and his team off guard. "The hot springs here soothe my burnt skin, but if other customers saw me, they'd be scared, so I made it mine."

"You…destroyed the village for _that_…?" Kuwabara said with a shaky voice, trying to hold in his rage.

"Please, I'm joking." Shishio chuckled, "Don't get so worked up, boy."

"That was a cheap taunt." Hiei muttered.

"I took this village as a stronghold from which to conquer the Eastern Shore. And I do like the onsen here." Shishio said.

"So you just sit here in your bandages, and plan your _revenge_ against Rekai." Hiei stated.

"Hiei of the Jagan, I thought you were more of _my_ kind than that of the detective, so I expected you to understand a bit better…But, not quite." Shishio said, "I have no desire to take revenge on those who gave me these wounds. In fact, I thank them for it. These wounds burned many lessons into my body. 'Trust, and be betrayed.' 'Relax your guard, and be killed.' 'Kill before you are killed.' And also… 'Women will come to a real man no matter what he looks like.'"

"Is that so? Then shouldn't you be more content?" Kurama began, "It's _tiring_ to have to run around the country after you."

"You, and Hiei of the Jagan, Urameshi, Kuwabara, and I…we are all men who lived through many battles. Why can't you understand my feelings?" Shishio asked, "The King of Rekai, the exclusion of demons and Yatos, purging us all out of ningenkai during the first era of chaos. Clans carrying their own banners of 'right' through endless killing. A man forged in such an age, must be a man of unquenchable ambition."

The girl and beautiful woman both clapped their hands in applause.

"But by the time my wounds healed, there was something called the Kekkai Barrier, and the separation of humans, demons, and even my people, the Yatos. A government that fears to send an army to finish off a half-dead being like me, because it fears the _eyes_ of foreign worlds. A government of weaklings. I can't leave this world to a ruler like that!

"So! If the revolution is over, then I'll start another one! This time I will gain control! Then I will make the country stronger! That is the 'right' I bring ningenkai."

"But…It's not _you_ who bleeds for your 'right.'" Kuwabara said, "The ones who bleed, are those who live peacefully in this age."

"It is the fittest who survive in this world. But I won't ask you, boy, to understand that." said Shishio.

"No one else will be allowed to bleed for your so-called 'right.'" said Yusuke.

"Mr. Hiei," the girl said, turning her head towards the Koorime. "How about you?"

"I don't make a habit of speeches like his, but my sword turns against you, too." Hiei said.

"I have no objection to fighting you, but, if we are to do it, I'd rather it be in Kyoto." Shishio said, standing up while his mistress pushed back a screen to reveal a secret stairway out of the building. "I'll wait for you in Kyoto, so come back once you're all shameless killers."

He grabbed his sword that leaned against a rest and tossed straight across the room. Yusuke had stepped to the side, avoiding it as it was caught effortlessly by the girl who eyed the sword fondly.

"Nazumi, amuse yourself with them in my stead." Shishio said.

"_Oh_, may I?" Nazumi asked, gripping the handle.

"Yes, in return for coming out here, show them your _Tenken._" He said, and left with his mistress.

"Yusuke, let me fight her." Hiei said, stepping forward, gripping the hilt of his own sword. Yusuke stepped back from the floor while Hiei took his place.

"I shan't hold back." Nazumi mused.

The two stood in the center of the room, staring each other down for minutes on end.

"Hey, Hiei! What are you dozing off for?! If you don't hurry, the bandage guy will get away!" Kuwabara shouted, but once he saw Hiei's eyes, his knees gave out and fell on his backside. "Wh—what was that?!"

"Directing _ki_ toward her is like pushing one's self off against a curtain." Kurama said, "I've been doing it myself for a while. That girl lacks not only battle _ki_, but aggression and rage."

"You seem to know that girl pretty well." Kuwabara said.

"Somewhat…" Kurama trailed off, "she's a young prodegy, that's for sure. And underclassmen at the university Kaito and I went. Even then I never sensed anything from her, but I thought nothing of it."

"What is _tenken_ that Shishio spoke of?" Yusuke asked.

"It basically means Heaven's Sword." Kurama said.

"I'm sorry, if I don't hurry, I won't be able to catch up to Mr. Shishio." Nazumi said, breaking the hard silence between her and Hiei. Hiei immediately went down into his stance.

"I thought so." Kurama muttered to himself, _If Hiei can't react to the opponent, then it's most advantageous to strike with the fastest sword._

"Battoujutsu…of course." Nazumi muttered, going down into the same stance. "Then I, too."

_However…_

Both swung their swords with great speed, and in a flash it was all over.

_However…_

The tip of Hiei's blade landed in front of him.

"Match over, you think?" Nazumi quarried.

"Yeah." Kurama said, "It's a draw, both of you, are unable to continue." Nazumi held up her sword and saw that from the base to the tip had been damaged from the last blow.

"You go, Hiei!" Yusuke cheered.

"Astounding…it's beyond repair. Ah, well." Nazumi sheathed the damaged sword, "Its Mr. Shishio's anyway, so it's not a total loss." She walked passed Hiei who remained immobile. "There is no winner or loser in this match. I'll be on my way for today. But I hope we meet again. Before then, please find another sword."

And like her superiors, she left.

_End Flashback_

Yusuke sighed, still staring out the window of the train. _"What's a Yato?"_ he had once asked Koenma when he first heard of his new mission from the prince.

_Flashback_

"The Yato, the mightiest and nastiest of all the mercenary races." Koenma began, "They look human, but they boast phenomenal fighting strength. A warrior race that loves combat…that has wiped out countless civilizations like so many anthills. There's not much about the Yatos on record, but from what we have, they have a class system of hierarchy. And whichever class a Yato is born into, they are marked with a special seal, as a way of identification.

"But what I don't understand is why are the Yatos here? After the barrier was put up, the Yatos had left to their hidden sanctuary within the deepest parts of Makai. No one has seen a Yato since."

---

"Hey, Kurama, you ever heard about Yatos?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked at him curiously.

"There's a rare name I haven't heard in awhile." Kurama said, leaning back against the railings of the bridge in downtown he and Yusuke were on. "Where did you hear that name?"

"From Koenma. He told me a little bit, but not a whole lot."

"He wouldn't have told you much. Yatos are a very advanced yet dangerous race. Their ideals from what I recall from a book were too strict with their traditions and rule of power. Throughout their history there were many power struggles between the many noble clans, resulting in hundreds of civil wars. Some believed that they had virtually gone extinct due to the many wars, but no one knows that fact for sure."

"Koenma had mentioned that this Shishio guy is one of those Yatos. And that he's back for some kind of revenge that happened before the barriers between the worlds were put up. If that's true, then this guy must be a withered old geezer by now."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Stories all tell that the higher-class Yatos could live ten times longer than a demon. They're practically immortal."

Yusuke sighed as he tilted his head back to stare at the cloudy sky. _Immortal, huh? Must get boring to live such a long time._

_End Flashback_

Putting a hand to his left side, Yusuke remembered the severe injury he received from Shishio during that final battle. That fiery, devastating battle that claimed both Shishio's and his mistress's life. That day…it still haunts his dreams every now and then.

The train lurched to a halt, and Yusuke, picking up his pack, got off the train. He stepped off onto the platform and took in a deep, refreshing breath. It's been a long time since he's been in the wilderness, away from the tall buildings and cramped, loud streets of the city. He felt more at ease out here.

Shifting the weight of his pack on his shoulder, Yusuke set off towards Genkai's temple, using his demon speed to not waste what little day light he had left, since it took practically all day for him to get out there.

The sun had already gone down by the time Yusuke touched down on the temple grounds, Genkai already waiting for him at the gate. He grinned at the old woman, raising a hand in greeting.

"Yo, long time no see, baa-chan!" he said.

"The hell took you so long?" Genkai retorted, turning to lead Yusuke inside. "I hope you were informed of the situation."

Yusuke's grin vanished, replaced by a set line of his lips. "I have." he said in a serious tone as they stopped outside a closed room where Jin opened the door, surprised and happy to see Yusuke.

"Well, if i-tisn't Urameshi!" he said, clasping Yusuke's shoulder with a broad grin. "Been a long time!"

"Right back at ya!" Yusuke replied.

Genkai cleared her throat to get their attentions, gesturing her head towards inside the room. The main reason as to why Yusuke was there.

Yukina had been sitting beside the bed, and she rose and crossed the room to meet Yusuke and Genkai. Yusuke recognized Nazumi immediately. Even as she lay unconscious, there was a slight smile on her face.

"How is she?" Yusuke asked softly.

"She's been through a lot," Yukina replied, also in a hushed tone. "She had a fever for several days, but it broke late last night. Her body has been badly abused, and it won't accept any of our healing powers. She's sleeping normally now. Mr. Yusuke, is this really the strongest of Shishio's Ten Swords, who gave you that scar on your back? Kazuma told me so, but it seems so hard to believe..."

"Yes, that's her," Yusuke said, walking softly over to the futon. He could see where it would be hard to believe. Nazumi looked so peaceful lying there, with her head turned just slightly to one side, her black-brown hair brushing softly over her forehead and onto the pillow. Quietly, Yusuke eased himself down onto his knees beside the bed. "I'll wait here until she wakes up."

"Say, Yusuke," Jin said. "What do you think she's doing here, anyway?"

"Arriving with these injuries, I'd say she's in some sort of trouble and came here for help."

"Seems kinda weird after before, with Shishio and all."

"Yeah."

Nazumi moaned softly, roused by the cold coming in from the open door. She began to turn over, but at shifting weight onto her wounded arm, she sprang up from the bed, rolling diagonally up and away from them. As she came to rest sitting up, the blankets fell away to reveal her right arm bandaged, and in a sling.

Yukina was there on the other side of the bed. "Calm down," she told her. "Your wrist and fingers are broken, please don't jostle them."

Nazumi became still, gingerly touching her wrist, and looked at Yukina eye-to-eye. Her eyes were wide and bright, sapphire-blue with a childlike, curious openness that made "Tenken no Nazumi" even more unbelievable. "You're the doctor?" she said, but not with the skepticism she often heard as a woman in the field. Then her focus backed off just the width of a hair, the difference between looking into her eyes and looking at the reflections in their surfaces.

She turned to face Yusuke, as quickly as she could while being careful not to turn painfully.

"Hello, Nazumi," Yusuke said. "It's been a long time."

Nazumi didn't answer, just stared at Yusuke for a long moment, her mouth slack and unsmiling, before she lowered her eyes, like lowering a curtain behind which she could think. _I remember running... Ayu! Everyone is still in danger! But…I was captured…they…hurt me…tortured me… _Her eyes felt hot with tears, a sensation alien to her for ten years, and now so familiar, ever since...

"Nazumi?" Yusuke ducked slightly to look at her under the veil of her bangs.

With all her old speed, Nazumi brought her right hand around, open, and struck Yusuke across the face with a loud SMACK. It sent them recoiling in opposite directions as Yusuke rolled with the blow and Nazumi cringed from disturbing her many injuries.

"Oy! What was that all about!?" Jin demanded.

"It's okay." Yusuke rubbed his reddened cheek. "I was responsible for the death of your mentor and the people close to you. If you just want to hit me for that, I can't say it's unfair."

Nazumi shook her head. "You...before you showed up, I _had_ control! I was _never_ bothered with anything that made me _feel_ _strange_! Mr. Shishio…and Miss Yumi…they're _dead_ because of you! But, even though I know it's better now, it's just that before, I was never like _this_..." Her voice was breaking as she sobbed into her left hand. "And then waking up and seeing you..."

Her eyes sharply looking back at him, the fresh tears in her eyes. The bitterness within the clouded eyes. "I hate you! I hate what you've done to me! Get out! I don't want to even look at you!"

"I understand," Yusuke said. Who hadn't dreamed of a chance to go their whole life without crying? Nazumi, who had that chance, seemed to have really learned that such a wish shouldn't come true, but that wouldn't make it an easy thing to let go, face-to-face with the person who'd taken it from her.

"Now hey!" Jin protested. "Where do you get off talking like you got taken by surprise!? Yer the one who showed up here looking for Yusuke!"

"I did?" Nazumi asked, still not looking up as tears stubbornly refused to cease.

"You sure as _hell_ did! We took you in when you were half-dead at the gate, remember?"

Nazumi paused a moment, sniffled, and shook her head.

"You can't expect someone to remember everything that happened when they were exhausted and had lost as much blood as Nazumi did," Yukina said.

Jin sat back in a huff and looked at the door, where he could see the rain still falling heavily outside.

"Are you angry at me?" Yusuke asked Nazumi.

She shook her head. "No… I'm sorry I hit you…and yelled at you."

"That's all right," Yusuke replied, despite the makings of a bruise on the left side of his face. "But then, if you were looking for me, were you coming here for help?"

Since Nazumi had no memory of the idea, it struck her afresh as a bolt of hope. Certainly her situation was desperate enough, with everyone in danger. She couldn't run away now, with her wrist and fingers broken by—no, don't think about them—and somehow she had to know what had happened to her adopted family. "Yes! Please!"

"Tell me, what happened?"

Nazumi's eyes were wide with desperation before falling solemnly down to her lap. "They came for me, after all this time…"

* * *

**AN: Hopefully I'll start recieving reviews. So far I've got only one review and it's been a long while since I've updated. Just tell me if you like it, hate it, confused, disturbed, anything! Just review so I can go on with the continuation of this story or just delete it and abandon this idea.**


End file.
